


Jolly Saint Nicole

by thetheatrebookgeek



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And Waverly just loves Christmas, F/F, Fluff, I really like this one, IT'S CHRISTMAS!!, Nicole is a big ol' softie, Very fluffy, wayhaught being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: It's Christmas, and there is a Christmas party for every family in Purgatory to meet Santa. The only catch is that the normal person who is suppost to be Santa is sick, and so are all the back ups. So, it's up to Nicole and Waverly to find a fill in.Or“Well, shit. Who can we get?” Nicole asked, as she sighed, and leaned back into the headboard of the bed. Even though she was relatively new to Purgatory, she knew what this party meant to everyone. Every family big or small would come, and drink cocoa and meet Santa. People looked forward to it every year.





	Jolly Saint Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everyone!! I started this one a while back and I finally finished the first part! I thought since we're getting the Christmas episode in a few weeks that now was the time to publish this! I hope you like it!

Everything ached. Her back hurt, her legs hurt, her feet hurt, even her eyes hurt. Nicole had never been this tired. (Well, other than that time she was under a spell that wanted to put her to sleep until she died.) 

 

She just worked an extra four hours that she wasn’t supposed to work. At the least half of Purgatory Sheriff’s department had the flu and couldn’t come in.  Which meant she and Nedley had to pick up the slack.

 

She unlocked the door to her house, and slowly made her way in, every step hurting. Her eyes landed on the couch. Nicole knew she should go upstairs and change, but the officer’s eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

 

Just as she was about to just fall onto the couch when she noticed a small body curled up under a large blanket. Nicole was startled at first before realizing who it was.

 

Waverly fast asleep, one arm hanging off the hanging off the couch. How had she missed the bright red Jeep parked in her driveway, she wondered. Before remembering how she had tried to get out of her cruiser while still wearing her seat belt. Twice. 

 

A soft snore pulled Nicole back to reality. She smiled at how peaceful and beautiful Waverly looked when she was asleep. The officer couldn’t help but watch for a moment, even though part of her still half functioning brain was reminding her how utterly creepy it was to stare at her asleep girlfriend.  

 

No matter how peaceful Waverly looked, Nicole knew that if she went to bed without waking her up there would be hell to pay. 

 

With a painful groan Nicole knelt on the floor. “Waves, baby.” She said gently as she lightly shook her shoulder. Waverly’s eyes fluttered open, and a sleepy smile appeared on her face.

 

“Hey, sweetie.” The Earp muttered, her voice low and gravely from sleep. Nicole’s eyelids were getting heavier by the second, but she ignored it since she still had to get Waverly to bed. 

 

“Hey, baby.” She said, as Waverly sat up and stretched. 

 

“What time is it?” The small woman asked through a mighty yawn. 

 

“Uh, last time I checked it was around, 3:30.” Nicole said, after thinking for a moment. 

 

Waverly bolted the rest of the way up and looked straight at the exhausted officer. “Nicole?! You should have been home hours ago.” She exclaimed. 

 

Nicole nodded sheepishly, the extra movement making her wobble a little. She placed a hand on the couch to steady herself. 

 

“Sweetie, we need to get you to bed. You look like you’re about to pass out.” Waverly said, her voice making the swift change to comforting, and sweet. The deputy nodded silently in response, as the idea of just laying down where she was, started sounding more and more enticing. 

 

Waverly stood up, and helped Nicole back to her feet, and despite the officer’s hollow protests, the smaller woman wrapped an arm around her waist for extra stability as they made their way up the steps. 

 

The two slowly made their way into the bedroom, Waverly leading. It felt like a strange metaphor, she had been helping people for most of the day, and now she need someone to help her. That someone being one Waverly Earp. 

 

With a lot of help from Waverly, Nicole got undressed. She got down to her underwear before calling it quits and crawling under her covers. Waverly just smiled, and turned around to put her gun the safe. Nicole wasn’t awake long enough to see her turn back around.

 

* * *

 

Of freakin course. She couldn’t get three hours of sleep without the police station finding some new emergency. Her phone had been ringing for the past five minutes. If Waverly hadn’t shaken her awake she would have never heard it. 

 

“Baby, please pick it up so they’ll stop calling.” Waverly said, sitting up a little. Nicole groaned, sleepily and angrily, and slowly opened her eyes.

 

She grabbed her phone off her night stand.

 

“What is it?” She asked, not hiding the angry and sleep in her voice.

 

“Hey, Haught. Sorry for waking you. But we’ve got a problem.” Said Nedley on the other side of the line.

 

“Hey Sheriff, what’s up? ” She asked, running a hand through her hair while trying to calm her voice. Waverly was now also sat up.

 

“Jim was supposed to be Santa at the Christmas party this afternoon. Well, he just went home sick.” Nedley grumbled. 

 

Shit. The annual Purgatory Christmas party at the library, family with kids came and met Santa. And every year a deputy would dress up and play Santa for the kids. 

 

“Uh, okay.” Nicole spoke before slipping her glasses on. “Well, can’t you do it?” 

 

“I can't, I’m starting to come down with the sickness too. And, all the other officers who aren’t sick, well, their families will be there.” The Sheriff explained. “I need you to find someone who can do it, Nicole.” 

 

“Shit.” Nicole muttered under her breath. “Uh, I’ll call you back when I’ve figured something out. Get some rest, sir.” And with that she hung up. 

 

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but what are you going to do?” Waverly said, as she turned on the lamp on her nightstand, making them both winch at the light.

 

“God. I don’t know. Doc?”

 

Waverly shook her head. “Nope, he was coming down with same stuff the people at the cop shop have.” 

 

“Damn.” The officer grumbled as Waverly nodded. Nicole racked her brain for anyone else. 

 

“Jeremy?” She asked, winching as she said it. 

 

“You know that’s a bad idea. And plus, he’s leaving for a con up in the big city, right about now.”

 

“Well, shit. Who can we get?” Nicole asked, as she sighed, and leaned back into the headboard of the bed. Even though she was relatively new to Purgatory, she knew what this party meant to everyone. Every family big or small would come, and drink cocoa and meet Santa. People looked forward to it every year. 

 

Every person she could think would either be sick, or be there with their family. Shit.

 

“I’m going to have to do it, aren’t I.” She groaned, looked over to her girlfriend. Who nodded sheepishly.

 

“I think so, baby. Unless you want to call Willy, who smells like tobacco mixed with cat pee, and wears an eye patch.” 

 

“Well, I mean he does already have a beard.” Nicole added, particularly considering it.

 

“Nicole. We can’t call Willy.” Waverly said sternly. The officer groaned again, and moved her glasses up on her head, before moving her hand over her eyes.

 

“Baby, it’s not that bad. I’ll call up Janet at Purgatory Community Theatre, and get you the costume.” Waverly said, swinging her legs off the bed. “Get some more sleep. I’ll be back in two hours with coffee, makeup, and a Santa outfit!” The Earp said, standing up, and slipping on her thick robe, and bunny slippers. 

 

“Wave, baby. I can’t let you do that.” Nicole said, and started to climb out of the bed, even though her body was screaming at her not to.

 

“Yes, you can, and you will.” Waverly stated, tying up her robe, not looking at her girlfriend

 

“But Waverl…” She cut herself off when Waverly looked up quickly, and glared at her.

 

“Nicole, if you make one more move to climb out of that bed. I will, shove you back in and tie you to it. And not in the fun way.” She demanded. Nicole nodded, and climbed back into bed. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” She said, her eyes already heavy again. 

 

“I’ll be back in a little bit. I love you.” The smaller woman said, looking up at her girlfriend.

 

“I love yo-“ Nicole cut herself off with a monstress yawn, as she settled back into the bed. “You too, baby.” She finally finished, her eyes already closed.

 

And the last the thing she remembered was the feeling of her glasses gently being slid off her face, and a kiss pressed onto her forehead.

 

* * *

 

“Nicole, please stop moving away.” Waverly grumbled, after Nicole moved her head away for the third time. 

 

They had spent the last hour doing her makeup. Well, Waverly had spent the last hour and half watching YouTube videos and tried to recreate them on Nicole’s face, and Nicole had spent the last hour spent sitting in her kitchen, drinking enough caffeine to give Superman a heart attack, while getting covered in makeup. At some point Waverly had moved onto Nicole lap, because it was easier.

 

“Waves, it’s in my eye. I can’t help it.” She said, sounding a bit more angry than she meant to. 

 

“I know, but I promise. I’m almost done.” The younger Earp said. A sigh fell from the lips of the officer, before she nodded, moved her head back in place where it was before, and looked up.

 

Waverly gently placed the pencil back on Nicole’s water line, trying to get it in. After about a minute, she finally finished. She climbed off her lap and looked over Nicole’s face with pride. She did a damn fine job making her beautiful girlfriend look like an old man. 

 

The smaller woman pressed a kiss on top of the deputy’s head, not to mess up the makeup, and grinned. 

 

“Alright, it’s time for the costume!” Waverly exclaimed excitedly. 

 

Nicole chuckled, and stood up. She walked over to the red monster and the stuffed belly hanging on one of the other chairs. A sigh fell from her lips and grabbing both belly and red suit. The officer pulled them on.

 

Finally with a little help from her girlfriend, Nicole got the belly, suit, and wig on, and faced the mirror. A large man stared back at her.  _ Damn Waverly did a good job!  _

 

“One more thing” Waverly said as she stood on her tiptoes behind Nicole. The Earp gently placed the red Santa hat on her girlfriend’s head. “Perfect!” She said, her voice full of childlike glee.

 

Nicole looked in the mirror to see the smaller woman behind her. Waverly was looking over her marvelous creation. Wynonna mentioned once, that Waverly always helped with the Christmas party, because Michelle always took the girls, and because of that Gus and Curtis did too. 

 

This meant the world to Waverly and Nicole knew it. 

 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Waverly exclaimed, before rushing into the downstairs bathroom. Nicole cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“Waves?” She called, taking a few steps to the door. 

 

“I’ll be out in a minute. Just sit on the couch and wait for me.” The Earp called back. 

 

Nicole didn’t trust this, but she did as her girlfriend asked and took a seat. 

 

After a few minutes the bathroom door opened, and soft footsteps made their way to the couch. Nicole turned around to see Waverly Earp standing there in a Red dress with a fluffy white apron, a gray wig, and small gray wire glasses resting on the end of her nose. She was dressed up as Mrs. Clause. 

 

“What do you think?” Waverly asked, a bright grin on her face. 

 

“I think you look wonderful, Mrs. Clause.” Nicole responded, a equally bright grin on her face. 

 

“Let me put on some make up, and then we’ll head to the party!!” The Earp exclaimed, and headed back to the bathroom. Nicole could have swore she skipped all the way there. This was going to be one heck of a Christmas party.

  
  
  



End file.
